thebigbluehousefandomcom-20200216-history
Season 4
Season 4 aired from September 3, 2001 until May 20, 2002. Episodes #Episode 1 (121): The View from You (September 3, 2001) #Episode 2 (122): Playing with Best Friends (September 10, 2001) #Episode 3 (123): Step by Step (September 17, 2001) #Episode 4 (124): A Trip to the General Store (September 24, 2001) #Episode 5 (125): I Did That! (October 2, 2001) #Episode 6 (126): Colors Everywhere! (October 9, 2001) #Episode 7 (127): Show and Tell (October 16, 2001) #Episode 8 (128): Bear's Big Costume Party (October 23, 2001; Halloween Special) #Episode 9 (129): Grandma Flutter's 100th Birthday (October 30, 2001) #Episode 10 (130): At the Old Bear Game (November 6, 2001) #Episode 11 (131): The Great Bandini (November 13, 2001) #Episode 12 (132): Thankful in Woodland Valley (November 20, 2001; Thanksgiving Special) #Episode 13 (133): Bear's Big Mystery (November 27, 2001) #Episode 14 (134): What Does Bear Want to Build? (December 7, 2001) #Episode 15 (135): Love Day (December 14, 2001) #Episode 16 (136): Bear Takes You to School (December 21, 2001) #Episode 17 (137): The Winter of His Content (December 28, 2001) #Episode 18 (138): Playing Store (January 13, 2002) #Episode 19 (139): A Really Kwanzaa Holiday (January 13, 2002; Kwanzaa Special) #Episode 20 (140): Tutter's Favorite Nursery Rhyme (January 20, 2002) #Episode 21 (141): A Very Hanukkah Holiday (January 20, 2002; Hanukkah Special) #Episode 22 (142): Authority of Novels (January 27, 2002) #Episode 23 (143): Volunteers of Woodland Valley (January 27, 2002) #Episode 24 (144): Found Somewhere I Find (March 7, 2002) #Episode 25 (145): When Harry Met Hallie (March 7, 2002) #Episode 26 (146): Animals in Our House! (March 14, 2002) #Episode 27 (147): The Snack Chart (March 14, 2002) #Episode 28 (148): The Baby's Here! (March 21, 2002) #Episode 29 (149): The Quiz Legendary (March 21, 2002) #Episode 30 (150): Making Changes (April 2, 2002) #Episode 31 (151): Big Blue Home of the Brave (April 9, 2002) #Episode 32 (152): The Woodland Valley Team (April 16, 2002) #Episode 33 (153): Buying Money in Bear's House (April 23, 2002) #Episode 34 (154): Ojo Gets Glasses (April 30, 2002) #Episode 35 (155): Ojo's Picture (May 6, 2002) #Episode 36 (156): Look Carefully… (May 6, 2002) #Episode 37 (157): Shape Searchers (May 13, 2002) #Episode 38 (158): Why Can't Be Friends? (May 13, 2002) #Episode 39 (159): To Clean or Not to Clean (May 20, 2002) #Episode 40 (160): Bear's Big Pajama Party (May 20, 2002) Gallery NewEntrance-2.png|Episodes 121-155 NewEntrance.png|Episodes 156-160 PlantinSeason4.PNG|Episodes 121 - 136 PlantfromThanksgiving.PNG|Seen in a Thanksgiving episode 132 Thankful in Woodland Valley PlantinWinterVersion.PNG|Seen in episode 137 PlantinChristmasSpecial.PNG|Seen in Kwanzaa and Hanukkah episodes 139 and 141 PlantinSeason4-2.PNG|Episodes 138 - 154 PlantinHalfwayThorughSeason4andSeason5.PNG|The Last 6 Episodes Episode40-42.PNG|Reused in Bear's Big Pajama Party and Love Day PlantfromLostandFoundthroughWaitforMe.png|Reused for "I Did That!", "Colors Everywhere!", "Animals in Our House!", "Volunteers of Woodland Valley", "Bear Takes You to School" and "The Snack Chart" and Many Other Episodes Upstairs Hallway-XMas Variant.PNG|Christmas version Upstairs Hallway-Season3Version.PNG FoyerWindowinEpisode27-37(2).PNG|Reused for "The Great Bandini" FoyerWindowinEpisode27-37(3).PNG|Reused for "Ojo's Picture" Guy_and_Horse_on_Yellow_Rooftop.PNG|Starting with "Playing with Best Friends" and many episodes Living_Room_Ceiling.PNG FoyerWindowinEpisode-94-107.PNG|reused for Found Somewhere I Find